Two and a Half Minutes
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: A lot can happen in two and a half minutes. This is the story of Sasuke and Sakura's so-called "first date". PWP.


**Warning: Lemon, PWP, Oral.  
**

 **Don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read this type of a story.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Two and a Half Minutes**

 **.**

This was Sakura and Ino's first shared vacation in a very long time. Sakura expected lots of girl talk and suntanning, but her best friend managed to surprise her by bringing her to a place with a very special memory attached to it.

At Ino's urging, Sakura sat on the bench and closed her eyes. This was where her first "date" with Sasuke had taken place. She could hear the soothing sound of sea waves, feel the pleasant breeze on her face and smell the fresh, salty scent of sea. She sighed deeply, reminiscing. This brought back memories...

She and Sasuke were attending a celebration in the village. The alcohol was abundant. She didn't refuse any drinks and Sasuke didn't abstain too, so when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd, she yielded with a girlish giggle. His grip was so warm and strong, making her feel safe. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, nearly giving her heart palpitations. His closeness was intoxicating all on itself.

"Sasuke-kun?" she ventured.

"It's nearby..." he muttered, more to himself.

"What is nearby?" she asked.

"Something I wanted to show you."

They were completely alone on a walkway by the sea. It was long after sunset, but the moonlight let them see a stunning view of the seashore. Sakura leaned into his side.

"This is beautiful, Sasuke-kun..." she whispered. "Thank you for showing me this." She turned to him with sparkling eyes.

He gazed down at her with a soft look. He slowly brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face.

"Sakura..." He glanced at her lips and she realized what he wanted to do. In a bout of boldness, thanks to the alcohol, she leaned up closer, almost brushing their lips together.

"Please," she breathed out just against his lips.

The first hesitant touch tickled her sensitive mouth and she couldn't hold herself back as she pressed further into the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck. His hold on her tightened too and he forgot his initial shyness, taking her lips eagerly in a rapacious kiss.

When they parted Sasuke's fast breathing turned her on. And she realized he wasn't unaffected too when she felt the hardness poking at her stomach. With the sake flowing through her, Sakura didn't think twice about pushing Sasuke back, taking him by surprise as he stumbled. She maneuvered him to sit on a nearby, conveniently placed bench. Then with a salacious grin, she spread his thighs and kneeled before him.

Sasuke watched her with a wide-eyed anticipation, unsure of what she was going to do. "Sakura, what are you-" He fell silent and his breath hitched when she palmed his crotch.

Sakura sent him a wicked look from under half-lowered eyelashes as she unzipped his pants and put a hand in his underwear. Sasuke couldn't keep in a shaky exhalation when she grabbed his shaft and pulled it out.

Sakura eyed his hard cock hungrily and gave it a slow stroke, starting low from the root, feeling his thickness in her palm and the velvety softness of his skin under her fingertips as she rubbed along the protruding veins. She licked her kiss-swollen lips as the deep red tip of his cock with a tiny bubble of precum coming from the slit hypnotized her.

She wanted to taste him.

Sakura held him up with one hand like a singer holding a mic before a performance and elegantly swept an unruly strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand. Then she leaned in to kiss the small spot of wetness off his tip. Sasuke hissed and pushed his hips forward, trying to bear down on her mouth, to enter her hot cavern through the closed seal of her lips.

"Sa-Sakura... hnn..." he grunted as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive head.

At his needy tone, calling her name so pleadingly, a fresh trickle of juices squirted into her panties. She stopped playing around. Sakura wrapped her lips around his cockhead and sucked it like a lollypop, drawing out a long groan from the flustered Uchiha. Even more of his clear fluid leaked out and hit her tastebuds, which prompted her to suck harder while she rubbed the rest of his robust shaft.

It was too dry under her fingers and instinctively Sakura understood what she needed to do. When she popped his cherry red tip out of her mouth, Sasuke gasped in protest, but she was already licking all across his stiff manhood, sloppily slathering every inch of skin in her saliva. Her wicked tongue traced the veins on the underside, making him close his eyes and emit a low, vibrating groan from his throat.

Sasuke's hand reached down and grabbed blindly at the back of her head, pulling her off his madly pulsing cock and attempting to aim her lips at his tip again. She didn't need much direction and when he nudged her cheek she turned and deftly caught the tip in her mouth. She sucked it in strongly and Sasuke threw his head back, his hand falling off her limply.

"Fuck! Sakura... god... ah... ah..." he gasped out, grabbing at the edge of his seat and cursing under his breath as she slid her lips further down on him.

Sakura looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down his hard shaft, trying to fit in as much of his girth into her tiny mouth as she could. The usually stoic and unreadable man she'd known since childhood was now flushed and panting with pleasure as he was sprawled on the bench with his legs spread wide open just for her. Sakura sucked him harder, earning a desperate husky groan and another uncontrolled jerk of his hips. Her panties were drenched with arousal at the sight of Sasuke's disheveled state and the debauched expression he wore. She loved that she was the one who made him like this, so vulnerable... so wanton... so hungry for pleasure. She rubbed her thighs together to alleviate the ache in between them, wishing she could play with herself too, but her hands were stroking him where her wet, suckling mouth didn't reach.

Then his half-lidded dark eyes, glazed with lust, met her gaze, wordlessly begging her for more. And Sakura couldn't help but smile around the thick slab of meat that stretched her lips obscenely.

Sasuke lost it. His hips surged forward just as his back arched and with a strangled shout of her name he came powerfully, unloading burst after burst of his cream into her unprepared mouth. It splashed on her tongue and quickly filled her opening. For a moment she panicked and tried to pull away, but when a glob of white sticky semen dribbled out of the corner of her mouth and dripped on her expensive yukata, she realized how messy that would be. Sakura clamped her lips on his dick determinedly and started gulping down the steady stream of Sasuke's thick essence as she massaged the pulsing pole with a pumping motion, wringing him out to the very last drop. When he finally released the last small spurt and slumped down with a satisfied sigh, Sakura cleaned him up with her tongue before letting his deflated member go. Then she wiped off the come that got on her face and yukata and licked her fingers neatly, resembling a kitten that's gotten all of her milk. It made an arousing contrast to the lewd, sloppy way she had drooled all over his cock a little while earlier.

She looked up and again came in eye contact with Sasuke. He regarded her with a half-lidded, awed look of a man who had just received the best blowjob of his entire life.

"How was it?" she asked, feeling smug. Her voice was a little rough.

Sasuke swallowed. "Good," he said shortly and reached down to thumb a drop off the corner of her lips. She automatically licked it off his finger and his dark eyes flashed with desire.

"Only good?" She pouted and flipped her hair back. She just knew she'd blown his mind (she was sure this was the first time they both did anything like this) and she wanted him to admit it.

Sasuke shrugged. "You can do better," he said with a slight smirk.

Sakura spluttered with indignation. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Is anyone there? I heard screams!" Someone was rushing their way, interrupting their alone time so they scrambled to their feet, Sasuke tucking himself back into his pants and Sakura adjusting her clothes. The intimate moment was officially over.

The person who interrupted them was Naruto and somehow he came up with the idea that they had sneaked out there to go on their first date. Sasuke informed him with a snort that it was too short to be a date if it was only around two and a half minutes but when their teammate got something into his head there was no deterring him. And so Naruto was most probably Ino's source of information about this "date".

In the present, Sakura sighed as she reminisced, sitting on the same faithful bench by the sea. She could still remember Sasuke's kisses, his arm around her, the hot throbbing length on her tongue. She still remembered his special taste, the unique Sasuke flavour that since then had become one of her favourites. She would never get enough of it.

Her husband probably didn't remember that exceedingly short encounter, not after their long, sleepless nights of unabashed passion when their hearts and bodies joined into one. On this bench she'd only been an inexperienced, drunk novice who barely knew what she was doing. Her technique had only improved with practice as she learned of Sasuke's weaknesses and how to exploit them best. She was proud of how fast she could reduce him to a shuddering mess of a man, gasping with pleasure only she was capable of giving him.

"Sakura, are you blushing?" Ino asked with a teasing look. "Good memories?"

Sakura nodded, suppressing the smirk. If only Ino-Pig knew how good...

 _I wonder where he is now,_ Sakura thought with longing as she looked up at the sky.

Unbeknownst to her, many miles away Sasuke was thinking about her too. He never forgot their first "date". It always remained a fond memory of his which warmed him up on the cold and lonely nights in the wilderness.

Even with the distance between them, their love never wavered. And when they would reunite, it would burn with passion once again.

 **The End**


End file.
